


Moto Moto (Bernard/Female OC)

by Primisarose



Category: Santa Claus: The Movie (1985)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primisarose/pseuds/Primisarose
Summary: Bernard is moto moto au
Relationships: Bernard the Arch Elf/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I-I just want to apologize to everyone here, especially my friend. She was nice enough to lend me this account so I could read a fanfic, I’ve probably completely broken her trust now but It’s 7 am and the last logical brain cell I have is writing this. I’m so sorry lmao. So to make it easier for her, as of now, the only other thing I’ve done to her account is add two tags into her requests story thing. There you go, I’m sorry bb 😔

I like them big, I like them chunky

Bernard rose from the deep waters.

I like them big, I like them plumpy

Female OC died.

I like them round, with something, something  
Bernard saw and went back into the water.

They like my sound, they think I'm funky

His job as a lady killer was done.


	2. OwO guess who’s back (back again🤤)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernard saw the police
> 
> The police saw him kill a lady with his fat ass
> 
> He is doomed
> 
> Can his music save the day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry but I can’t leave my readers waiting🥵

Bernard wiggled his fat (oh god why) as the police approached him.

“You are under arrest for being sexy as fuck~“ the police officer winked. 

Bernard threw fat at them.

They tried to arrest him so Bernard thinks on his feet and...  
sings.

I like them big, I like them chunky

The cop looked at him, confused.

I like them big, I like them plumpy

Moto moto walked sexually out of the water.

I like them round, with something, something

The police officer thought he was seg c

They like my sound, they think I'm funky

The officer walked towards Bernard moto.

My name is Moto Moto, yeah, you say it double

The officer got closer.

Say my name 

“Moto moto,” the officer called out, still approaching with a sexy look on their face.

Say it again

The officer said it again.

I'm nice and smooth, so nice and sassy

Moto moto backed up teasingly because he was a bitch.

None of the hippo's here don't wanna get next to me

The officer followed.

I like them chunky

Moto sang

Chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky

And sang

And plumpy

While the officer came closer

Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy 

And closer 

Chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky

The officer reached moto moto.

They grabbed their handcuffs. “You’ve been a bad boy haven’t you~”

The officer fucked moto moto.

Hard.

Half way through sex, the police officer died from Bernards thiccness 

I guess Bernard Moto was in fact, a hippo killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character list🥵
> 
> Bernard moto  
> Age: 1000000  
> Nicknames: Moto Moto, Bernard, Big boy, Lady Killer  
> Gender: Male
> 
> Police officer   
> Age: 1000000  
> Nicknames: police officer 1  
> Gender: NB (they/them)


	3. Oh no🌝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moto moto

Moto moto 

Is not a virgin


End file.
